(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of use for recovering data from an array of sensors deployed over a contiguous region such as a curved earth with a varying surface as would be the case for a large body of water or a large land mass.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known in theatre operations that a need exists for a detection system and method of use that satisfies a requirement for cueing in littoral regions of interest. One type of present system is described as “Large N” because the assumption is that a very large number “N” of sensors will be deployed over a region and that data from the sensors will allow remote detection of entities navigating in the region.
To enhance existing data collection, a need exists for an improved system and method of use to recover environmental data packets from individual sensing elements in a comparatively-inexpensive manner and to transmit the data to a reader and onto a regional data fusing facility. Such a system would comprise a collection of communications links between a single reader and a numerically high amount (approximately 1000) of sensors. Optimally, the method would employ the device of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/061,164; filed Feb. 25, 2005 and entitled “A Low-Power Remotely Readable Sensor”.